


绝处逢生（40）

by SGen



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGen/pseuds/SGen





	绝处逢生（40）

钟岚吻上宁成松的时候是有些情不自禁的。  
他起初只是蜻蜓点水般的吻着宁成松的下颌，渐渐仰起头逡巡而上，吻到了连接着两片薄凉嘴唇的唇角。  
但他没能这样持续太久，宁成松便狠狠地回吻住了他，极尽唇舌之能，对钟岚又吮又咬，很快便使得钟岚没了力气，软在了他的怀里。  
宁成松察觉到钟岚的变化，便将他打横抱起，往屋里走去。  
钟岚没有就此打住，仍然努力挺起上身，搂着宁成松的脖子同他继续接吻，直到被放在床上时也不愿意松手。  
宁成松被钟岚这副腻歪索求的样子撩得欲火中烧，他将钟岚压进柔软的被褥里，用尽全力回应他，比钟岚的大了一圈的手掌从他的衣服下摆伸了进去，摩挲着他纤细的腰干。  
钟岚被摸的有点痒，无意识的想挺腰躲避，结果向上撞上了一团硬物。  
两人都愣住了，宁成松更是有点难受的闷哼了一声。  
宁成松最后狠狠的吮了一下钟岚的下嘴唇。  
“你是想憋死我？”他说这话的时候，唇齿依然贴着钟岚的嘴角。  
钟岚感到十分奇怪：“你为什么要憋着？”  
宁成松惊的瞬间从床上坐了起来，他没想到钟岚竟然是真的在邀请他，他以为那只是两人将话说开后的情不自禁，虽然之后纠缠半晌，但也只能到此为止。  
“你……是真的想做？”  
钟岚再次疑惑的反问：“你为什么会觉得是假的？大半夜的难得我就是想和你交流接吻技术？”  
宁成松听了，顿时严肃了起来：“不行！你身体还没恢复好！”  
“四个月了！十个伤口都该好了！”  
“我说的是你的心脏！它经得起刺激吗？”  
钟岚嗫嚅着没再立刻反驳，宁成松以为他已经知道了事情的严肃性，便打算起身去卫生间解决一下个人问题。  
但没想到钟岚扯住了他的衣摆，他的眼里还包含着些许方才被刺激出来的眼泪，目光移动时眼波流转，令人心生怜惜。  
“那……那你就温柔点啊……”  
宁成松保持着方才的动作，面色沉静地盯着钟岚，盯的对方心里发毛，不禁生出了自己做错了什么的错觉，悻悻地企图收回自己的手，乖乖去睡觉，却被突然扑进床中。  
“这是你说的！”  
两人又重新吻做一团，宁成松更是用一只手退下了钟岚的睡裤，去揉搓他脆弱的部位。钟岚在被握住要害的那一瞬间痛苦的呜咽了一声，好似再也无法承受一般。  
宁成松还是心里担心：“我温柔点，你难受的话一定要告诉我。”  
可钟岚哪有力气回答他，他浑身都染上一层薄粉，只能无力的软在被褥里大口的喘息。他瘦的几乎没有什么脂肪，仰躺时每一根肋骨都快要刺穿胸膛，他的心脏剧烈跳动着能透过薄薄的一层皮肤看到胸腔里的律动。  
宁成松低头吻上他心口那道手术留下的伤疤，好似能透过这个伤疤去亲吻被钟岚留在过去的痛苦。  
明明已经是早已愈合的伤痕，在宁成松吻上的那一刻却别的敏感无比，仿佛他身上突然多出来的一个敏感点，让钟岚整个人都剧烈颤抖了一下，顷刻便射了出来。  
乳白色的液体聚集在钟岚平躺时微凹的小腹上，竟没有继续流动。宁成松盯着那滩液体，眼底泛红，好一会儿才从某种可怕的情绪中平息下来。  
他伸出右手两根手指，从中沾取了一些，对着钟岚不怀好意的笑了一下，便将那点液体抹在了自己的下腹上，还绕着某一点打了好几转。  
钟岚刚从方才的情欲中挣脱出来，看到这幅景象，迟来的羞耻感差点铺天盖地的淹死他。钟岚突然后悔了，磨蹭着向后退去想要司机溜走。  
他的那点小心思怎么可能躲得过宁成松的眼睛。他扣住钟岚的腰，使劲拉向自己，钟岚就这样毫无防备的同宁成松下身紧密相贴，能清晰的感受到某一处又硌又烫。  
钟岚觉得自己快要疯掉了。  
他清楚的认识到自己招惹了某人，想半路逃跑是绝对不可能的，所以他只能认命躺在宁成松的身下，去迎接接下来将要发生的一切。

宁成松也没有过分的强迫钟岚面对这一切，便让他采取了背后位。此刻钟岚正压低腰身，将脸深深的埋进枕头里，企图以此降低羞耻感。宁成松的手则在钟岚的身后进进出出，认真的做着扩张。  
尽管如此，等到真正进入的时候钟岚还是难以适应，然而宁成松掐着他的腰，没有留给他一丝一毫闪躲的空间，只能生生受着。  
随着一点一点的深入，钟岚的上身压得愈来愈低，脸埋得愈来愈深，两只手紧紧的攥着身下的床单，指节泛白。  
完全进入时两人皆松了一口气，宁成松没有立刻大开大合的动作，而是缓缓磨蹭着，让钟岚适应。  
随着两人身体契合度逐渐上升，宁成松的动作幅度越来越大，力度也在逐渐增强，但他始终没有忘掉自己要温柔的承诺。

钟岚没想到人生中会有一天，“温柔”这个词会让他难以承受。  
宁成松的动作并不快，但每一下都力度十足，且每一下都撞在最要命的那一点。他每进攻一次钟岚就蜷缩的更紧，等到宁成松反应过来的时候钟岚已经在他身下团成了一个蛋。  
宁成松失笑，他暂时停了下来，一下一下的抚摸着钟岚光洁的脊背，从肩胛骨一直延伸到尾椎，来来回回，直到钟岚渐渐打开了身体。  
宁成松见他放松下来，便将双手从钟岚的腋下穿过，扣住肩膀后便将人从床上拽入自己怀中，随后便开始了新一轮更加猛烈的鞭挞。  
这一次，钟岚被禁锢在一个坚实的胸膛中动弹不得，只能像那随波逐流的浮萍一般，而宁成松就是那汹涌澎湃的浪涛，令他沉沦。  
钟岚浑身毫无力气，他将头向后靠在宁成松的肩上，无力的偏向宁成松的脖颈。  
有一滴汗从宁成松的鬓边划过，钟岚下意识地伸出一截猩红的舌头接住了那滴汗。  
宁成松愣了一下，接着便分出手扣住了钟岚的后脑勺，将人狠狠的按向自己，同他接了一个绵长的湿吻，不知多久才放开，然后就是更加凶狠的动作。  
钟岚不知道自己高潮了多少次，只知道等到宁成松最终发泄的时候，他已经什么也射不出来了。  
宁成松本能的朝着钟岚的后颈咬了一口，却没有任何味道从牙印中溢出，这令他清醒了一些。


End file.
